


Love Me Whole

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Derek's Loft, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Derek Hale, Hickies, M/M, Marking, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Sterek Reverse Bang 2018, Stiles Stilinski has a Small Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Explicit smut of Sterek, with marking and size difference.Illustration for Sterek Reverse Bang 2018 and lavenderlotion's fic 'Love Me Whole'.





	Love Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Me Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253893) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> Illustration paired with lavenderlotion's fic 'Love Me Whole', in the links.

**Author's Note:**

> No negative critique on these, please. Thank you!
> 
> Do not repost without permission. Hexes and curses on anyone that does. :)


End file.
